Kimmi Kappenberg
|place = Runner-Up (2/21) |alliances = Trailmix Core Asian Sensation (affiliated) |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 39 }} Kimmi Kappenberg is the runner-up of Survivor: Indonesia. One of the more notable players of the season, Kimmi is remembered for making big moves against the Trailmix Core and aligning with Asian Sensation to make counter moves. However, despite playing aggressively, the jury felt like she lacked the social abilities of her fellow finalist Kelly Shinn, which lost her the game in a close 5-4 vote. Survivor: Indonesia Kimmi started the season off by voting off Austin Carty along with eighteen other castways due to the First Impressions Twist. She was later selected to be on the Hunahpu tribe after being chosen by Kelly Wiglesworth by the Schoolyard Pick. Because of their cohesive behavior at camp, Kimmi and her tribe managed to win the first two immunity challenges. After Hunahpu lost their first immunity challenge, Kimmi voted out LJ McKanas along with the majority of the tribe, followed by Kelly Wiglesworth when Hunahpu had lost again. Although they were close, Kimmi decided she had to vote with the majority to stay safe. At the Tribe Swap, she was placed on the new Galu tribe, along with other Hunahpu members Holly Hoffman, Kelly Czarnecki, and Sierra Thomas, faced against original Galu members Julie McGee, Kelly Shinn, Morgan McLeod, and Penny Ramsey, having an even number of representatives from Galu and Hunahpu. Once Galu had lost, Holly had made it clear she was targeting Kimmi due to being at the bottom of the original Hunahpu, creating a five-person majority alliance with herself and the other Galu. Kimmi campaigned to stay while at camp and pleaded her case for her to stay at Tribal Council. She was spared with Holly being voted out 5-2-1 after the majority alliance had turned on her, receiving votes from Holly and Penny, placing Penny on the bottom of the tribe. Galu was able win the next two immunity challenges. Kimmi was one of the twelve contestants who merged on the Puta tribe, and was included in the majority alliance, Trailmix Core. During the first merged tribal council, her and her alliance voted Shii Ann Huang out of the game 7-3-1-1. Although Kelly C. was part of her original majority alliance, she and everyone else remaining in the game blindsided her 10-1. At the following tribal council, Kimmi had voted for Sierra along with the remaining majority, but her vote was negated when she successfully played an idol on herself. Moments later, she and everyone else voted Peih-Gee Law out of the game unanimously. Following Peih-Gee's oust, she successfully blindsided Sierra 3-2-1-1-1 along with Kelly S. and Cindy Hall. During that tribal council she had received a vote from Morgan. At the final seven, Kimmi received a vote from Penny, causing a 3-3-1 tie between her and Angie Jakusz. Kimmi voted for Penny originally but ultimately switched her vote and voted Angie out from the game in a 3-2 revote. After Angie was voted out, Kimmi had voted for Penny but her vote was once again negated after Kelly S. had played an idol on her, eliminating Cindy 2-0. With Cindy out of the game, the duo targeted Kimmi. She decided she should go out with a bang by dumping the rice into the fire, but Julie and Morgan spared her after considering Penny a larger threat than Kimmi, blindsiding her at Tribal Council 3-2. At the finale, she was targeted by Julie and Morgan, but forced a 2-2 tie between herself and Morgan, which lead to a firemaking challenge in which Morgan managed to win, guaranteeing herself a spot in the final three. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Kimmi managed to pull out her only individual win and cast the sole vote to eliminate Julie from the game. At the Final Tribal Council, Kimmi pleaded her case for the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollars, stating how she made big moves that helped further her game. At the live reunion, the votes were extremely split, but was declared the runner-up of Survivor: Indonesia after only receiving only four out of nine votes from the jury. Voting History Trivia *Kimmi is the first Runner-Up of the Survivor series. *Kimmi attended the Price Is Right: Survivor Special along with multiple other Survivor alumni. *Kimmi successfully voted out every person that voted against her, with the exception of Kelly Shinn. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Indonesia Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Hunahpu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: Indonesia